dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Tsufuru-jin
Tsufuru-jin Attributes: INT 5d6+10 MNT 3d6+5 STR 1d6 DEX 3d6+3 STM 1d10+2 SPD 2d6 HP: STM*5+10 per level Ki: MNT*3+15 per level Pick two powers at level 1 and 1 for each level after Special 1. Tsufuru-jin gain +6 to INT and +2 MNT each lvl, and gain 15 pts to put in any attribute except MNT. They may also never add to MNT through increased-gravity or other training. 2. These people are extremely observant and gain +2 to initiative 3. Because they are so short they are +5 to dodge. They also take 1/2 dmg from ki blasts doing over 1000 dmg because not all of it can hit them. Note this is only when the blast goes to HP, armor is too bulky. 4. They start off with a blaster, which they can rebuild from scratch for 500 credits per level. As they gain more experience they are able to modify it to work better. It does 6d6+2d6 dmg per level. It can hold 20 shots + 5 shots per additional level. It recharges 1 shot per level or experience per round. They can use invent points to improve this rather than a natural ki energy expulsion, at the cost of 500 credits x number of times this has been done, as stated above. The weapon has 15 HP per level, as long as you upgrade it when you level-up. The weapon will absorb 5 dmg per level, lengthening it's life. At lvl 5 this gains AP, at lvl 8 it gains SP. NOTE: Firing the blaster does not use any stamina, nor does using forcefields, telemechanics or stun. These people love technology too much to get tired form using it. 5. Gain +2 technology damage (blasters, missles, etc.) per 1 INT, and multiply total damage by (INT/20) minimum x1, must be in multiples of a single number (1,2,3,etc) 8. Tsufuru-jin gain an extra 50 exp per battle. They learn very quickly from their mistakes and wins. If reduced to LP they suffer a permanent -5 to INT from system shock. On the other hand they gain +50% MNT as there is a strange link that boosts their unique psychic connections with machines. 9. Gain a strike bonus from INT. So they gain bonus from strike from INT just like DEX. EX. Einstine has 40 INT he has a +9 to strike. This only works for the Tsufuru-jin's blaster or any other RANGED ENERGY weapon. He gets the bonus from INT just like he would get a bonus from every other stat to this strike. 10. Pick one school of technique except you only gain half stats. This is because Tsufuru-jin are not really martial artists. 11. They start off with standard armor x2 with a scouter built into the helmet. They wear an encounter suit underneath it. Unique Powers 1.STUN At lvl 5 if their intelligence is at least 50 they can add a stun property on the weapon, subtracting 1 attack when an opponent is hit ( unless the target rolls a 19 or 20 on a 1d20). This can be selected multiple times to subtract more actions, every five levels. 2. NANO-BOTS At level 3 they can select this, it will repair their armor, weapon or space pod at a rate of 1 HP per lvl per round. If it doesn't have an external power source it can draw a sort of potential psychic energy from the Tsufuru-jin, at a rate of 1 ki per 1 dmg repaired. 3. TELEMECHANICS at lvl 7 this can be taken. The Tsufuru-jin has now aquired such an intense link with technology that they get +1 to all dice rolls per level of experience, with any technological item. This includes their Space Pod, blaster and scouter. They have a proficiency of 50%+10% per additional level of experience (lvl 2:60%) of overriding control of a space pod, jet or starship. subtract 5% from the roll per level of the vehicle. Ki costs 10+1per lvl for man sized items (pods), double for fighter jets and x20 for battleships. A GM may assign a reasonable multiplier for certain items. 4. FORCE FIELDS At lvl 10 Tsufuru can make a shield of force using their psychic powers. Note that this must be challenged through a machine or vehicle they are in or using. It has gives 10 HP per 1 ki spent, but has a max HP of INT*10perlevel. This must be restored spending ki.